As this type of technology, for example, the technologies of Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1 are known.
According to Patent Literature 1, a management server instructs that the configuration information of an apparatus be sent to an IP address, and treats the IP address of the apparatus that responds to this instruction as the monitoring-target apparatus.
According to Non Patent Literature 1, a SIM (HP System Insight Manager) selects a management protocol from multiple network management protocols (the management protocol hereinafter), and uses the selected management protocol to search for an apparatus. In a case where an apparatus is detected, the selected management protocol is used as the management protocol for this apparatus thereafter.